Paul Monroe (Comic Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Paul Monroe. Comic Series Walking-Dead-106-Cover.jpg Walking-Dead-114-Cover.jpg Issue 117 cover.jpg Issue 118 cover.jpg Issue 121 cover.jpg Issue 125 cover.png Issue 129 SDCC 2014 Exclusive.png TWD134-666x1024.jpeg Better135.png TWD173.jpg Dsbi6ZSW0AEd2Cj 1 .png Issue 191 Cover.jpg 106.jpg Walkingdead114-cover.jpg Issue 115 6th Variant.png AOW115SP.jpg The-Walking-Dead-118-Cover.jpg Wd-cover-125-clr-small.jpg Rick, paul, eze.jpg New Character Looks Booth Art.jpg Issue 164 Wildcats Variant.jpg TWD168VariantCover.png Volume 16: A Larger World Issue 91 Paul Monroe.jpg Issue 92 IMG_0932.png IMG_0933.png IMG_0934.png IMG_0935.png N. 91 P. 6 Panel One.PNG N. 91 P. 6 Panel Two.png IMG 0950.png N. 91 P. 6 Panel Three n Four.png Abraham Paul.jpg Paul.jpg Paul 2.PNG Paul Moore.png Iss92.MichPaul1.png jesus92-2.jpg Issue 93 First mention of kenneth.jpg IMG_0913.png IMG_0915.png IMG_0916.png IMG_0919.png Issue 94 jessus copia.jpg IMG_0904.png IMG_0905.png IMG_0911.png Hilltop.jpg Issue 95 Michonne0.png Trains running.jpg Issue 96 ETHAN BODY.png IMG_1410.png IMG_1380.png IMG_1406.png IMG 1391.png Volume 17: Something To Fear Issue 101 Shocked Paul.png 101.30.png 101.32.png 101.40.png 101.41.png 101.46.png Issue 102 Paul and Heath,102.1.png Paul and Heath,102.3.png Paul and Rick,102.1.png Paul,102.1.png Paul,102.2.png Volume 18: What Comes After Issue 103 103.6.png 103.7.png 103.10.png 103.15.png 103.18.png Issue 104 104.1.8.png 104.1.6.png 104.1.10.png 104.1.11.png 104.1.12.png 104.1.16.png 104.1.13.png Issue 107 Issue 107 Jesus 2.png Issue 107 Jesus .png Issue 107 Time to meet Ezekiel.png Issue 108 Paul108.png 108Paul.4.jpg 108Paul.3.jpg 108Paul.1.jpg 108Paul.5.jpg 108Paul.6.jpg 108Paul.9.jpg Volume 19: March To War Issue 109 Paul109.1.jpg Paul109.2.jpg Paul109.3.jpg Paul109.4.jpg Paul109.6.jpg Paul109.5.jpg Paul109.7.jpg Paul109.8.jpg Paul109.9.jpg Paul109.10.jpg Paul109.11.jpg Paul109.12.jpg Paul109.13.jpg Issue 110 Paul110.1.png Paul110.3.png Paul110.4.png Paul110.5.png Paul110.6.png Paul110.7.png Paul110.8.png Paul110.9.png Paul110.11.png Paul110.12.png Paul110.15.png Paul110.16.png Paul110.17.png Paul110.18.png ConnorPunchesJesus.png 110PaulConnorKal.png Issue 111 Issue 111 Jesus Rhetorical.png Issue 111 Jesus Annoyed.png Issue 111 Jesus 3.png 111Paul.2.jpg Issue 113 Paul113.3.png Paul113.2.png Paul113.1.png Issue 114 Paul114.2.png Paul114.3.png Paul114.7.png Paul114.8.png WD114banner.jpg Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Issue 115 115 Jesus 2.png 115 Jesus 1.png 115 War Begins.png Issue 116 Jesus116.jpg Battle_of_the_Sanctuary.jpg Issue 117 117 Jesus Can.png Issue 118 118 Jesus and Rick Attack.png PaulMowsThemDown.jpg PaulandSaviorHostage.jpg DontOpenIt.jpg 1PostDown3Left.jpg AaronEricCasuality.jpg Issue 119 Issue119 Preview 3.png Jesus 119.PNG Rick,Jesus,Samuel 119.jpg AllTheMainsAtAlexandria.jpg Issue 120 RealJesus.png Jesus_120.png Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Issue 122 AlexAndPaul.png Issue 123 Jesus 123.jpg AttackingBack.jpg Ezekiel Shooting.jpg Issue 124 Issue1242.jpg Jesus 124.jpg Jesus 124 (2).jpg Jesus 124 (3).jpg AfterAssault.png Paul Jesus Monroe 124.JPG Issue 125 TWD-125-preview-4.jpg TWD-125-preview-1small.jpg Issue 126 Savior Death 126.jpg Dsr1.png Volume 22: A New Beginning Issue 127 SamuraiJesus.jpg Jesus Rescue 127.jpg Jesus127.jpg 127 - Introduce to Olivia they shall.jpeg 1Jesus127.png PaulM in armor 127.jpeg THE EUGE PaulM-127.jpeg PaulM herdingteam1.jpeg PaulMandHeath-127.jpeg PaulMcommandsgroup.jpeg PaulMCommands2.jpeg 127EugeHerdPiper.png The Washington Herd.jpg Jesus main.png 2Jesus127.png 3Jesus127.png Issue 129 1Jesus129.png 2Jesus129.png Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams Issue 133 Issue133Preview3.png 1Jesus133.png 2Jesus133.png 3Jesus133.png 4Jesus133.png 5Jesus133.png 6Jesus133.png 7Jesus133.png 8Jesus133.png 9Jesus133.png 10Jesus133.png 11Jesus133.png 12Jesus133.png 13Jesus133.png 14Jesus133.png 15Jesus133.png 16Jesus133.png 17Jesus133.png Issue 134 0Jesus134.png 1Jesus134.png 2Jesus134.png Jesus134.png 3Jesus134.png 4Jesus134.png 5Jesus134.png 6Jesus134.png 7Jesus134.png 8Jesus134.png 9Jesus134.png 10Jesus134.png 11Jesus134.png 12Jesus134.png 13Jesus134.png 14Jesus134.png 15Jesus134.png 134 Jesus Fighing.png Issue 135 Issue135Preview3.png Issue 137 Jesus 137.png Jesus 137 (2).png Maggie & Jesus 137.png Jesus 137 (3).png Jesus 137 (4).png Jesus 137 (5).png Maggie & Jesus 137 (2).png Maggie, Gregory and Jesus.png Issue 138 Jesus & Gregory 138.png Jesus 138.png Jesus 138 (2).png Jesus 138 (3).png Jesus 138 (4).png Jesus & Maggie 138.png Jesus & Gregory 138 (2).png Jesus & Maggie 138 (2).png Jesus & Maggie 138 (3).png Jesus 138 (5).png Jesus & Maggie 138 (4).png Volume 24: Life And Death Issue 139 Hilltop Group 139.png Issue 140 Jesus 140.png Jesus 140 (2).png Jesus 140 (3).png Jesus 140 (4).png Jesus 140 (5).png Jesus 140 (6).png Jesus 140 (7).png Maggie, Jesus & Dante 140.png Jesus 140 (8).png Jesus 140 (9).png Jesus 140 (10).png Jesus 140 (11).png Jesus 140 (12).png Issue 141 Hilltop Observes Gregory's Death.png Hilltop Residents 141.png Issue 142 Oscar and Jesus 142 1.JPG Oscar and Jesus 142 2.JPG Oscar and Jesus and Dante 142.JPG TWD 142 Paul Happy.png The Fair.png Volume 25: No Turning Back Issue 148 Issue148 Rick's speech.png Issue 150 Jesus 150.png Jesus, Louie, Harlan, Siddiq, Sophia, Maggie, Connie, Kelly & Dwight 150.png Screen Shot 2017-08-09 at 6.51.47 PM.png Volume 26: Call To Arms Issue 151 Brianna, Hershel, Maggie & Jesus 151.png Jesus 151.png Issue 152 Maggie, Jesus & Hershel 152.png Issue 153 Eugene, Paul, Jesus & Marco 153.png Eugene, Paul & Jesus 153.png Jesus & Paul 153.png Jesus, Paul, Eugene & Marco 153.png Jesus & Eugene 153.png Jesus & Paul 153 (2).png Volume 27: The Whisperer War Issue 157 Jesus 157.png Jesus & Alex 157.png Jesus 157 (2).png Aaron & Jesus 157.png Aaron & Jesus 157 (2).png Jesus & Michonne 157.png Jesus 157 (3).png Issue 158 Michonne & Jesus 158.png Jesus 158.png Michonne & Jesus 158 (2).png Jesus 158 (2).png Jesus 158 (3).png Jesus 158 (4).png Issue 159 Jesus 159.png Jesus 159 (2).png Jesus 159 (3).png Whisperer Battle Aftermath 159.png Jesus 159 (4).png Jesus 159 (5).png Issue 161 Jesus 161.png Volume 28: A Certain Doom Issue 163 Screen Shot 2017-08-09 at 8.17.21 PM.png Volume 29: Lines We Cross Issue 172 Beta 172.jpg Volume 32: Rest In Peace Issue 193 Aaron and Jesus 193.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Comic Galleries